1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an adjustable positioning device, and more particularly to an adjustable positioning device for positioning a work piece on a moving platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the manufacturing process of a screen, most of the measurements and tests are performed on a moving platform which carries and transports the screen to respective measuring and testing equipment to be measured and tested. A conventional cathode ray tube screen (CRT screen), whose configuration is squared and cubic with a large base area, can be placed on a moving platform and remain steady when moving with no need to be connected to any stabilizing base or using any positioning device. Therefore, the CRT screen, which is placed on a moving platform, can stand vertically thereon. The measuring and testing equipment, if installed beside the moving platform, can easily measure and test the CRT screen which stands erect.
While a CRT screen can steadily stand erect on the moving platform, an LCD screen, considering its plate type configuration with a small base area, can only be laid on the moving platform with its screen facing upward to gain a better steadiness for the lack of a stabilizing base. In order to see the screen display clearly, the inspector standing beside the moving platform has to view from above. The measuring and testing equipment installed besides the moving platform needs to stretch out its cantilever and can only measure and test the screen from above which is indeed inconvenient and lack of efficiency in terms of automation.